The Scavenger Vortex
"The Scavenger Vortex" is the third episode of the seventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, October 3, 2013. Summary After the gang blows off Raj's mystery dinner, he creates a scavenger hunt, with unusual team pairings. During the hunt, Amy and Howard bond over their love of the music of Neil Diamond, while Bernadette gets competitive.IMDB summary Extended Plot At the Cheesecake Factory, Raj complains that no one attended his Mystery dinner (a dinner and solving a murder mystery). He then tells them that he has something even better planned; an M.I.T.-like scavenger hunt. Howard attended M.I.T. and loved to go on them. Leonard adds that they did them at Princeton University, too. Howard thinks that it's cute that he thinks Princeton is a real college. Sheldon had planned to say the same thing about M.I.T., but finds that the jab also works for Princeton. Amy says the scavenger hunts were really hard at Harvard. The first challenge was really hard for Amy: trying to find someone to be on a team with her. Penny tells them that she used to be in scavenger hunts where they would run around town trying to find a store that would sell them beer. Everyone says that they are going to attend. However, Sheldon wants to know if they are agreeing to go or to just trick Raj again. Sheldon has a backpack containing all the items he needs to win the scavenger hunt, including a bowling ball. He knows filthy those rental bowls are. Raj announces the start of the hunt with an [oscillating amplifier and some pyrotechnics. He has hidden a golden coin in the city of Pasadena and they must solve ten puzzles to find it. Bernadette and Leonard agree that the teams be the couples. Then, Leonard suggests to pick names out of a hat. Penny gets mad that it seems like Leonard doesn't want her on his team because she isn't smart enough. Leonard switches back to couples, but Penny tells him to keep it at mixed couples. Penny picks Sheldon and tells him that they are going to kick his ass. Sheldon objects to Penny and Amy defends her that she is not a liability. Penny asks Amy if she wants her as her partner. Amy quickly agrees that names should be pulled out of a hat. The teams are: Sheldon and Penny, Howard and Amy, Leonard and Bernadette. Penny and Sheldon go into her apartment to assemble the puzzle that is the first clue. Sheldon is pouting that he picked Penny. Penny doesn't know that the odds on picking her are one in five and that is why Sheldon is pouting. Amy and Howard are in the living room getting ready to open the first puzzle. Leonard and Bernadette dump it on his bedroom floor. Penny is putting together pieces that fit while Sheldon insists that they start at the edges. Amy shows that she is really good with puzzles because she did a lot when she was growing up. Then she tells him that she is sorry that he didn't get Bernadette. Howard replies that playing a game with Bernadette is like getting in a steel cage with a wolverine. Bernadette starts yelling at Leonard to keep working on the puzzle. Penny figures out that it's the comic book store, while Sheldon wants to complete the puzzle. He thinks that there might be another message in the puzzle to go to the train store. Howard figures out the comic book store answer and he runs off with Amy. Bernadette yells at Leonard that it is the comic book store and to "Come along, numb nuts." Penny and Sheldon leave last after he finishes the puzzle. Leonard is driving along with Bernadette worried that Penny is mad at him. He also notes how competitive Bernadette is. She tells him that she probably got that way because she had five brothers and sisters and then she yells at him to speed up. Amy tells Howard that this time is the first time she was alone in a car with him. Penny has warned her about this situation. She also concludes that they don't have much in common. When asked Amy says that likes harps, Little House on the Prairie, medieval poetry, medieval literature... Howard then tells her to find some music. She likes the idea because Sheldon never lets her since he doesn't want to be mistaken for a gang member. She finds The Beatles, Eminem, Weird Al Yankovic, and Neil Diamond. They both love the latter. Finally they are seen singing "Sweet Caroline" (Bum...bum...bum!) driving down the street. At the comic book store, Raj thanks Stuart for letting him use his place. Stuart is fine with that, but would like to be invited to something fun like the Mystery Night or the Scavenger Hunt. Amy and Howard come in and Raj congratulated them for being first. Amy then shouts out that it isn't a ruse to make fun of her for once. She is very happy to be winning. The puzzle is a riddle offered by Batman's nemesis, The Riddler. Leonard comes running in being yelled at by Bernadette. She asked how she could be faster since she's in heels and stopped to take a phone call. He has asthma, Leonard reminds her. Howard reads the riddle while Sheldon and Penny run in last. Sheldon tells her that his is a marathon and not a sprint and he has a bowling ball on his back. Leonard tries to apologize to Penny and wishes he luck which makes Bernadette mad. Leonard tells her to relax and that it'll take time to figure out the hard riddle. Sheldon says that he had got it and leaves with Penny. (Hey, Princeton, look at that. Team community college-night school is in the lead.) Howard and Amy whisper to each other and leave. (To the Neil-mobile!) Leonard figures it out again making Bernadette mad. After they all leave, Stuart is standing there alone lamenting that no one bought anything. In the Caltech geology lab, Sheldon and Penny find a riddle telling them to leave no stone unturned. As they search under the rocks, Penny has Sheldon tell her how he solved the riddle. Penny doesn't understand him; however, she can drink a glass of beer underwater. Then Penny notices the Rolling Stone poster on the door and finds the next clue, a latitude and longitude, under the poster. Sheldon doesn't want to know how she figured it out. Amy and Howard are singing Neil Diamond's "America", (...they're coming to America...) Bernadette is wildly driving Leonard's car, but he accuses her of flying it. Leonard is still worried about Penny and wants to text her that he is quitting. Bernadette tells him that that is the worse thing he could do since Penny sometimes calls him a pussy. Amy and Howard are still still singing "America" and having a great time together. Sheldon directs Penny to a bowling alley. Sheldon exclaims that his brain is better than everybody's since he knew to bring the bowling ball. Amy and Howard are searching the geology lab singing "(Neil Diamond song) Love on the Rocks." In the broken elevator shaft, Leonard is sliding down the cable mad at Penny from calling him a pussy. Bernadette keeps yelling at him because Penny and Sheldon are catching up with them. Penny and Sheldon jump into their car heading to the planetarium. (Let's go!) Leonard and Bernadette jump into their car to head to the Tar Pitts. (Let's go!) Amy finds a Neil Diamond concert next month. (Let's go!) Penny and Sheldon run into the laundry room and find three bags of laundry realizing that they're first ones to arrive. Penny gets to go through it due to all the dirty laundry she lives in. Leonard and Bernadette show up and they are all searching their pile of laundry. Penny says that the clue must be in the bag. Leonard repeats her statement. Penny says that there are nothing put pants in the pile. Leonard repeats her statement again. Penny wants to know why he is copying her answers when she wasn't even smart enough to be on his team. Leonard wants to know she thinks that he is a... He can't say it in front of Sheldon. Bernadette tells him that she made it up since that was what he was going to be leaving the hunt and was acting like one. Sheldon thinks that they meant the word ninny. Penny tells him that they are going to beat his ass. Leonard insists that he is every bit the man Penny is. They find one of Sheldon's shirts with a spot on it. They all head upstairs to Sheldon's spot. Sheldon stays to pre-soak his shirts. Penny, Leonard and Bernadette are climbing over each other as they reach the fourth floor. Penny is the first in the apartment. None of them finds the coin. Raj walks in wearing a smoking jacket and carrying a pipe and tells them to check their pockets. Everyone has a gold coin. Penny doesn't understand. Raj makes the point that when they're having fun together they are already winners. Raj has a coin and says that even he is a winner. Leonard asks if he is kidding him but can't believe it. Penny says that it's the stupidest thing she has ever heard. Bernadette tells him that he really sucks...so hard. Raj explained that he didn't want anyone to feel bad. Some of the puzzles were really hard and he didn't know who was going to get Penny. Penny looks at Raj shooting daggers and tells him to run. Raj tells them that they had a wonderful time. Penny then tells him to run to India. Raj then runs past Sheldon on the stairs. Sheldon finds the coin and tells the others that he won. Amy and Howard blow off finishing the scavenger hunt and go to The Cheesecake Factory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Games Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Series 7 Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Teamwork Category:2013 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN: "..."The Scavenger Vortex" really played on the idea of nontraditional character pairings. That alone was enough to make this episode stand out...Sheldon and Penny hanging out is nothing new at this point, but they still manage to entertain. As expected, their group quickly emerged as the superior one thanks to Sheldon's keen analytically mind and Penny's ability to see the obvious where her geeky friends can't...The various shots of Amy and Wolowitz enthusiastically lip-syncing to Neil Diamond songs were a hoot, particularly the karaoke number at the very end. But on a deeper level, it was satisfying to see these two goofy characters who are so often dumped upon by the rest find a genuine connection together...This season is quickly shaping up to be more consistent than the last." Review by Jesse Schedeen of IGN *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B-, and compared it to the episode of Friends. Review by Dhruv Rao of The DR Club *Oliver Sava of the AV Club gave the episode a C+. Oliver Sava compares the episode with Friends, as well as Dhruv Rao of the DR Club.Review by Oliver Sava of the AV Club *IMDB user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the scavenger hunt that Raj arranges for the gang. *Taping date: September 2, 2013.Taping Report by Alexandra and Roxanne *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 18.22 million people with a rating of 5.2 (adults 18-49).Zap2it: Thursday Final Ratings: 'Big Bang Theory', 'Grey's Anatomy' & 'The Originals' Adjusted Up; 'Parks And Recreation', 'Welcome to the Family', 'Sean Saves the World', 'Michael J. Fox Show', & 'Parenthood' Adjusted Down Including DVR users, the total number of viewers was 23.7 million, with a rating of 7.6 (adults 18-49).Updated Live+7 DVR Ratings: 'The Big Bang Theory' Tops Adults 18-49 Ratings Increase, 'New Girl' Earns Biggest Percentage Increase + 'The Blacklist' Tops Viewership Gains in Week 2 *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #4 for the week ending October 6, 2013. *This episode aired in Canada on October 3, 2013 with 3.814 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) September 30 - October 6, 2013 *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on November 14, 2013 with 2.72 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.BARB via Wikipedia *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-7-episode-03-the-scavenger-vortex/ Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his muted Green Lantern logo shirt (appears unavailable). We see his OptiBlocks t-shirt being examined in the laundry room. . Trivia *Many events that happen during the hunt in this episode are referenced in "The Mommy Observation" (S7E18). *It is confirmed in this episode that Leonard studied at Princeton University, which was previously implied in "The Speckerman Recurrence" (S5E11). *Amy explains that she studied at Harvard. *In the living room, before the six players decided how they would divide themselves into teams of two, they are actually already sitting beside his/her teammate: Penny sitting beside Sheldon, Leonard beside Bernadette and Howard beside Amy. *Nobody wants Penny on their team as she is a "liability", even her boyfriend Leonard, or Amy who always took Penny as her "bestie", which is an unusual move in their friendship. Leonard and Amy both suggest picking names out of a hat. They know that Penny isn't as smart as the other members of their little social group. *When being asked by Howard, Amy denies that she has never played a game with Bernadette. It should be noted that in "The 21-Second Excitation" (S4E08), Penny, Bernadette and Amy had a girl's night and they played "Truth or Dare"; and in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) the three girls played the travel version of "Twister". *Amy mentions that she likes Little House on the Prairie, which she watches with Sheldon in the next episode of "The Raiders Minimization" (S7E4). *Amy and Howard find out that they both like the songs of Neil Diamond. Both Howard and Neil Diamond are Jewish. *Not the first time that Leonard gets distracted by issues in his relationship with Penny. Last time the similar thing happened in "The Cornhusker Vortex" (S3E06), when the four were playing the kites fighting, Leonard is distracted by the problem that Penny seemed not willing to let him see her football-fan friends. *At the Geology Laboratory, the poster behind the door exhibits the symbol of the band The Rolling Stones, which is exactly the answer to the riddle "leave no stone unturned". Penny, being familiar with popular music, solves this riddle easily; while Sheldon, taking the riddle literally, is totally unaware the correct answer and chooses to seek under the rock specimens. *The map coordinate 34.1516,-118.0767 (Google Maps) does point to a bowling alley in reality - Bowlmor Pasadena.Bowlmor Pasadena It is formerly named "300 Pasadena", the name that appeared at the gate of the bowling alley in the show, and the name that Google Maps labels it. *Howard and Raj have been to the La Brea in "The Cornhusker Vortex" (S3E06). *Bernadette is very competitive in this episode and is very eager to win, as a result of having many siblings to compete with. *First episode that explores the Amy/Howard friendship. *Ironically, during the first puzzle, the pair in Apartment 4A living room is the only pair that consists of neither Leonard nor Sheldon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Games Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Series 7 Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Teamwork Category:2013 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Order of Clues Raj claimed the game consists of ten puzzles, while only some of them are revealed in the show, and some of them are not depicted in detail: # The game starts with a (jigsaw) puzzle, with the answer: "the comic book store;" The answer can be easily deduced before the puzzle is finished, but Sheldon insists on finishing it, annoying Penny, and causing their team to fall behind the other two. # A riddle attached to the life-size stand-up at the comic book store, with the answer "Geology Laboratory." Howard and Amy arrives at the comic book store in first place. Sheldon and Penny arrive last, but Sheldon solves the riddle instantly, bringing their team into first place. Leonard solves the riddle the last, annoying Bernadette. # A riddle on the table of the Geology Lab, directing the players to find the next hint related to "The Rolling Stones." Penny solves the puzzle easily, while Howard and Amy don't seem to care about the game at this stage. # A map coordinate hidden behind poster on the door of the Geology Lab, sending the players to a bowling alley. # A (supposed) puzzle at the bowling alley, content unknown, probably directing the players to the bottom of the broken elevator of the Apartment Building. # A (supposed) puzzle at the bottom of the elevator, content unknown, probably directing the players to the Planetarium. # A (supposed) puzzle at the Planetarium, content unknown, probably directing the players to the La Brea Tar Pits. # A (supposed) puzzle at the Tar Pits, content unknown, probably directing the players to the laundry room of the Apartment Building. # Bags of dirty laundry in the washing machines in the laundry room, in which there are several pairs of pants and only one of Sheldon's T-shirts. The shirt belongs to Sheldon and is stained with one spot, with the answer: "Sheldon's Spot," where the game ends. * Note that 5 to 8 is not confirmed to follow that order with the information revealed in the show. Quotes :Raj: I’m going to make you guys a scavenger hunt like they have at M.I.T. :Howard: Oh, I love those. I did them every year there. :Leonard: We did them at Princeton too. :Howard: Oh, that’s cute. Like it’s a real college. :Sheldon: Amusing. I was going to say that about M.I.T., but it works for Princeton, too. :Amy: Scavenger hunts at Harvard were really tough. I’d always get stuck on the first challenge; trying to find someone to be on a team with me. Laughs I guess that story’s more sad than funny. ---- :Raj: Okay, go ahead and divide yourselves into teams of two. :Bernadette: We just do couples. :Leonard: Couples sounds great or we could mix things up maybe pick teams out of a hat. Whatever. :Penny: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Why don’t you just admit you don’t want to be on a team with me? :Leonard: I just said couples sound great. :Penny: Hm-mm. Yeah. You don’t think I’m smart enough. You just think I’m going to be a liability. Even though I totally just used liability correctly in a sentence. {Amy nods at her.} :Leonard: No, let’s do couples. I want to. :Penny: Oh no, no. Let’s mix things up. I choose Sheldon and we’re going to kick your ass. :Sheldon: Really? The only time I ever get picked first for the team and I’m stuck with the liability. :Amy: Stop that. Penny is not a liability. :Penny: Thank you. Do you want me to be on my team? :Amy: Maybe we pick names out of a hat? ---- :scene at Penny's apartment :Penny: All right, hurry up and close the door so they can’t hear us. :(Sheldon enters the room grumpily with a backpack on himself) :Penny: (she is so angry with Sheldon) Would you stop pouting? So, you picked my name. Get over it. :Sheldon: Yes, and do you know what the odds are I’d pick your name? :Penny: No. :Sheldon: It’s not hard, one in five. Now you know why I’m pouting. Raj (over walkie-talkie): All right, teams. Get ready to open your first puzzle. Go. Do you see what I did? The first puzzle is a puzzle. Oh, my God, how adorable is that? I wish I had a friend like me. :Sheldon: What are you doing? You have to start with the edges. :Penny: Well, there’s no right way, Sheldon. I already found a few pieces that fit. :Sheldon: Yeah, well, take them apart and start with the edges. And stop wasting time. ---- :Howard: 'Wow, you’re really good at puzzles. :'Amy: 'I did them all the time as a kid. As my mom used to say when you’re doing a puzzle, it’s like having a thousand friends. She was full of fun lies like that. :'Howard: 'If it’ll make you feel any better, my mom was just full of pound cake. :'Amy: 'Sorry you got stuck with me. I bet you wanted to be with Bernadette. :'Howard: 'Have you ever played a game with Bernadette? :'Amy: 'No. :'Howard: 'Have you ever gone into a steel cage with a wolverine? ---- :scene of Leonard's bedroom where Leonard and Bernadette sorting out the puzzle pieces with very huge rages together'' :'''Bernadette: (yelling at Leonard crossly) Faster, faster, faster! (yelling angrily like Mrs. Wolowitz) Do you not know that word? It means more fast! :Leonard: (timid) Stop yelling at me. :Bernadette: (she is so enormously cross) Hey, you’ll know when I’m yelling at you. ---- :scene at Penny's apartment where Penny recognizes the pieces of the puzzle picture :Penny: Ooh, ooh, it’s the comic book store. All right, come on, that’s where we have to go. :Sheldon: But we haven’t finished the puzzle. :Penny: But, it, it doesn’t matter. We know the answer, come on. :Sheldon: You think you know the answer. But it could be a trick. What if when the puzzle’s complete, there’s a sign in the window that says go to the train store? :Penny: Okay, it’s not gonna say that. :Sheldon: Well, I hope you’re wrong. I really want to go to the train store. :groans by this ---- :scene at Apartment 4A where Howard and Amy recognize picture in their puzzle pieces :Howard: It’s the comic book store. Let’s go. :he and Amy run out of the room together ---- :scene of Bernadette getting up off Leonard's bedroom floor and ordering angrily at Leonard :Bernadette: (yells angrily like Mrs. Wolowitz again) Come on, numb nuts, it’s the comic book store. :opens the bedroom door in a hurry and Leonard does not budge ---- :Penny: It’s the comic book store, it’s the comic book store, (with a final piece of frustration) it’s the comic book store. :Penny: (so fed up and worn out) Humph! :Sheldon: It’s the comic book store. :Penny: Oh! :both finally exit ---- :scene of Leonard’s car where he (Leonard) is driving Bernadette to the comic book store. Bernadette is still in a big flaming mood of anger. :Leonard: Do you think Penny’s mad at me? :Bernadette: (she is still very cross with him) Because you’re in the right lane behind a bus and you won’t go around it? I’m sure she finds it charming. :Leonard: (sadly) No, because I didn’t want her on my team. :Bernadette: (she is now even more cross with him) I’m starting to think she dodged a bullet. The slowest bullet in the world. :Leonard: (with quiet disgust) Geez, I never realized you were so competitive. :Bernadette: (moans at him) Yeah, I know. Its, it’s probably because I grew up with five brothers and sisters so I had to fight for every… : (She yells at him loudly with the biggest burst of anger) :Bernadette: Oh, my God, you did not just slow down for a bird, you know they fly, right? :(Leonard looks worried at Bernadette for a second). ---- Scene: Howard’s car. :Amy: I think this is the first time we’ve ever actually been alone together. :Howard: Huh, I guess you’re right. Wonder why that is? :Amy: Well, off the top of my head, I’d say we don’t have a lot in common except for the people we’re involved with. Plus, when we first met, Penny warned me never to get into a car alone with you. :Howard: Yeah. You know, I bet you and I have more in common than we think. :Amy: Such as? :Howard: I don’t know. Tell me some things you like. :Amy: Uh, let’s see. I like harps, Little House on the Prairie, medieval poetry, medieval literature… :Howard: Hey, how about some music? :Amy: Great. Sheldon never lets me listen to music in the car. He doesn’t want to be mistaken for a gang member. :Howard: Find something you like. :Amy: Beatles, boring. Eminem, scary. Weird Al? How old are you? Neil Diamond? :Howard: Yeah, I love Neil Diamond. :Amy: I love Neil Diamond. :Both: Sweet Caroline, bum-ba-da, good times never seemed so good, so good, so good, so good. I’ve been inclined… ---- :Raj: Oh, hey, thanks for letting me use the comic book store as part of the scavenger hunt. :Stuart: Oh, my pleasure. Always happy to help out with fun things that I wasn’t invited to be a part of. :Raj: Oh, congratulations. You’re the first team to arrive. :Amy: Yes, it’s not a ruse to make fun of me. It’s a real game and I’m winning it. :Raj: Your next puzzle is a riddle. And who better to give it to you than The Riddler? :(Enter the worn-out Leonard and the hugely cross Bernadette) :Bernadette: (yelling with a ginormous burst of anger from out of vision to the inside of the comic store) Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! :(She yells so loudly at him Leonard with huge anger in her voice of Mrs. Wolowitz) :Bernadette: How am I faster than you? I’m in heels and I stopped to take a phone call. :Leonard: (He is so angry at Bernadette) I have asthma. Back off. :(Both Bernadette and Leonard walk to another part of the store whilst Howard reads his riddle to Amy) :Howard: Riddle me this. Arrah, Arrah, and gather round, the work of this hero is legion-bound. He multiplies by the number of He, and in this room the thing you’ll see. :Raj: Good riddle, huh? :Stuart: Yeah. So when you guys plan fun activities, does my name even come up, or…? :Raj: I invited you to my murder mystery party. :Stuart: No, you didn’t. :Raj: Oh. :(Enter the hugely angry Penny) :Penny: Ugh, we’re the last ones here, hurry up. :(Sheldon follows her in) :Sheldon: It is a marathon, not a sprint. :Penny: (so completely angry with Sheldon) People run in a marathon. :Sheldon: Not with a bowling ball on their back. :Leonard: Hey, Penny, I just wanted to say good luck, and I hope there’s no hard feelings. :(Bernadette is enormously angry with Leonard again) :Bernadette: (She punches Leonard's chest hard) Hey, Romeo. (shouts at him violently with double-anger) Repair your relationship on your own time. :Leonard: Relax, it’s a hard puzzle. It’s gonna take a while to solve. :(Penny reads her riddle) :Penny: Riddle me this… :Sheldon: Got it. :(Bernadette crossly looks at Sheldon and Penny leaving) :Penny: Hey, Princeton, look at that, Team Community College Night School is in the lead. :Sheldon: I thought we were the Lightning Sharks. :(Bernadette turns round to face Leonard crossly) :Howard: Hey, you know what this could mean (He whispers in Amy's ear). :(Bernadette gazes angrily at Amy speaking) :Amy: (out of vision) Oh, oh, that’s good. (Scene of Howard and Amy) Then this would be (She whispers back to Howard in his ear) :Howard: That’s it. :Amy: To the Neil-mobile! :(Both Howard and Amy run out of the store with excitement) :Bernadette: (still completely angry with Leonard) I knew it, we’re gonna lose. :Leonard: Wait, I got it. I got it. :Bernadette: (yells at him with enormous anger for the final time) Congratulations, you got it last. :(Bernadette now leaves in a huff. Leonard thinks for a bit and he now starts to exit) :Leonard: (yells to Bernadette who is now out of sight) You’re really mean, you know that? :(Raj finally follows Leonard out and shuts the door behind him. Stuart now looks around the comic store which is now completely deserted by this point). :Stuart: (sadly) So no one’s gonna buy anything. ---- :Howard: On the boats and on the planes. :Amy: They’re coming to America. :Howard: Never looking back again. :Amy: They’re coming to America… ♪ ---- :(The scene of the still angry Bernadette driving Leonard’s car badly). :Leonard: (quite giddy) Um, I’m okay with you driving my car. I’m not okay with you flying my car. :Bernadette: (informs him crossly) Don’t sweat it, my dad’s a cop. He can fix things. :(She angrily continues driving badly) :Leonard: (confused) Uh-huh. Like death? :Bernadette (yells out of the window in complete rage): Your kid may be an honour student. but you’re a moron. :Leonard: Penny’s not answering my texts. :Bernadette: (1st time: snappy and cross) Who cares? Focus on the game. :Leonard: This stupid game is why she’s mad in the first place. I’m telling her I’m quitting. :Bernadette: (2nd time: snappy and cross) No. Quitting would be the worst thing for your relationship. Leonard: Why? :Bernadette: (3rd time: snappy and cross) Because it would make you seem like something she already thinks you are. :Leonard: What does she think I am? :Bernadette: (4th time: snappy and cross) How do I put this? She’s been known to call you a name that usually applies to a lady part. :(Leonard looks at her and doesn't respond) :Bernadette: (5th time: snappy and cross) Or a cat. :(Leonard tries to think of what to answer before Bernadette runs out of ideas) :Bernadette: (final time: snappy and cross) Or a willow. :Leonard: (He is nearly in tears) I can’t believe she would say that about me. :Bernadette:'' (so finally fed up and gigantically cross by this) If you’re gonna cry about it there’s tissues in my purse. Unless you got some in yours. Big willow. :(Leonard looks hurtfully at Bernadette for one second) ---- :'''Howard: They’re coming to America, They’re coming to America. :Amy: Today! :Howard: Today! :Together: Today! Today! ---- :Sheldon: Okay, another 30 feet. :Penny: Okay. Oh, it’s a bowling alley. :Sheldon: Yes. Yes. (he's in complete rage) MY BRAIN IS BETTER THAN EVERYBODY'S. ---- :(The apartment stairwell scene where Leonard is lowering himself down the lift shaft) :Leonard: Call me a lady part. We’ll see about that. :Bernadette: (calls down to him crossly) Can you reach the clue? :Leonard: (out of vision) Almost. :Bernadette: (yells loudly with huge anger to him) Hurry, Sheldon and Penny were right behind us in the bowling alley. :Leonard: Got it. :Bernadette: (still completely angry) Great, climb back up. :(Scene of Leonard's hands coming up on the cables) :Bernadette: (loudly in huge angry volume to Mrs. Wolowitz) Come on. :Leonard: (out of vision) Yeah, Penny might be onto something. :(Bernadette has had enough of this) ---- In Penny's car :Sheldon: To the planetarium. :Penny: Let's go! :(In Leonard's car) :Leonard: To the tar pits. :Bernadette: Let's go! In Howard's car :Amy: There's a Neil Diamond concert next month. :Howard: Let's go! ---- :Bernadette: Stop her, Leonard, :(Scene of Leonard and Penny running into the apartment) :Bernadette: (out of vision) stop her. :Penny: (with a loud shock of anger) Well, where the hell’s the coin? :Leonard: Wasn’t the answer Sheldon’s spot? :Raj: Oh, yes, Leonard. (Raj enters the room in his robe over his civilian clothes) Yes, it was. :Bernadette: (asks Raj crossly) Then where’s the coin? :Raj: Yes, exactly. Where is the coin? :Raj: Why don’t you look in your pockets? :(Bernadette, Leonard and Penny do as they are asked). :Raj: I slipped them in there earlier today. :Penny: (so cross) I don’t get it. :Raj: Don’t you see? When we’re all having fun together, we’re already winners. Oh, look. See? (he produces the found coin from Sheldon's spot) Even I’m a winner. :Leonard: (he is rather tired) Are you kidding me? :(Raj looks shocked by Leonard's question) :Penny: (shouts fortissimo) That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. :(Raj opens his mouth worryingly to Penny) :Bernadette: (huffing to Raj crossly) You suck so hard. :'Raj: Well, I thought… Come on, I didn’t want anyone to feel bad at the end of the game. And some of those puzzles were really hard and I didn’t know who was gonna get Penny. :Penny: (orders him with low anger) Run. :Raj: Okay, okay, that-that came out wrong, but you have to admit, you all had a wonderful time. :Penny': (orders him with low anger again) Run to India. :(Scene of Raj sobbing with rage whilst running down the stairway just as Sheldon arrives) :Raj: I just wanted to do something beautiful. :(Sheldon enters the apartment to see Bernadette and Leonard sulking on the couch and Penny sulking on the armchair. All three of them are so very cross by seeing him). :Sheldon (shows the trio the coin): Hey, look. I won. :(Sheldon tosses it and the scene ends). ---- :(The ending scene of Howard and Amy doing karaoke night at the Cheesecake Factory) :Howard: Hey, she got the way to move me, Cherry, :Amy: She got the way to groove me. :Howard: Cherry, baby :Amy: She got the way to move me, honey. :Together: She got the way to groove me. She got the way to move me. :Howard: Cherry :Together: She got the way to groove me, yeah! Gallery Scav14.jpg|Putting a clue-puzzle together in Penny's apartment. Scav13.jpg|Searching in the laundry room. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon studying the puzzle. Scav11.jpg|Penny waiting for Sheldon since she already has the answer. Scav10.jpg|Raj is the game master. Scav9.jpg|Penny making a point in the laundry room. Scav8.jpg|Raj adding pizzazz to his performance. Scav7.jpg|Figuring out the riddle at the comic book store. Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this... Scav3.jpg|Sheldon packing his scavenger hunt backpack in apartment 4A. Scav2.jpg|Howard and Amy working together. Scav1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon searching the geology lab. Diamond.png|S-W-E-E-T C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E!!!! Bump! Bump! Bump! vanity 423.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #423. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Games Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Series 7 Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Teamwork Category:2013 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory